A not so ordinary woman
by gevalia
Summary: When Sarah finds herself in the Labyrinth once again she is given a choice: Stay, and let a friend learn and grow as he fights his way through the Labyrinth, or go, and things will be as they were. She wants to help her friend, but at the same time her friends in the Labyrinth keep reminding her that Jareth is not to be trusted.
1. Chapter 1

1. A not so ordinary woman

Sarah Williams thought herself an ordinary woman. As a matter of fact, the people around her recognized her as anything but ordinary.

At the age of fourteen she had learned that to get somewhere in life, you had to rely on your friends, to help you move foreword. That and to never utter the words "I wish" out loud. This caused her to be a more warm hearted creature than she would have been, had she not conquered the labyrinth and in the process won her brother back.

This also made people warm up to her, and the former lonely child soon evolved into a rather social woman. She still had her head up in the cloud but these days she brought people with her, and wherever she went she always left a warm feeling among the people she blessed with her presence, as if she herself had been plucked from a fairytale and put on earth.

Unfortunately, this also gave her the kind of attention she would rather be without and as she stepped through the doors of the theatre an ordinary Wednesday morning, she felt her heart drop as she saw Erik standing in the lobby, waiting for her.

"Hi." She said hesitantly and slowed her steps. Inside, she prayed that he would take this as a professional, but somehow she doubted it.

"Hi, Sarah." The look on his face was utter misery. _Fuck_. She stopped in front of him and hesitated for a moment. She saw his face beginning to light up with hope and she realized that she had to smother it in its cradle. _Fuck_. Man she hated these conversations.

"Look... You know I didn't mean to hurt you." The light in his eyes was put out and he nodded. "And I'm sorry I don't feel the way you do, but you have to stop leaving messages on my answering machine at two in the morning." He didn't meet her gaze and didn't say something. "I really like you Erik, and I want to be able to work with you without watching every word I say for possible double meaning. I don't mean to be cruel, but obviously you need to hear this. You and I. It will never happen. Do you understand?"

Though her words were harsh, she said it in a low kind voice. Erik nodded. She put a hand on his arm and walked passed him. After a couple of steps she heard him move behind her. "Sarah?" She stopped and turned around. "Yes?" He was still the picture of misery, but he tried to smile at her. "You are really special, you know that?" She waved at him and continued her way towards the dressing rooms.

She was stuck in her own thought about Erik and didn't raise her gaze until she heard the dressingroom door shut behind her and realized that it didn't sound right. It sounded too heavy.

She raised her gaze to see, not the dressing room she had expected, but the throne room of a castle she had not thought ever to see again. Goblins were everywhere. They hung from the sealing, sat in the windows, climbed the walls and stood, laid and sat around the throne of the other side of the room. Draped over said throne was a familiar presence, who gave her a wicked smile as he caught her eyes."Well, hello Sarah. I'm pleased you made it."

Well, three times a charm. "_Fuck._" 

**AN/**

**If you find something incredibly weird in my writing, you know; typings, incorrect grammar or stuff like that, I would appreciate if you were to point it out, since I'm a bit rusty.**

**Btw, my US spell check wanted to replace "Jareth" with "Jared", while the GB version wanted to replace it with "karate". How kick-ass is that?**


	2. Chapter 2

2. A stupid idiot

Jareth Tsked at her and rouse from the throne and walked through the goblins as Moses through the red sea. "Why Sarah, what language." She really wasn't in the mood for this, and raised a sceptical eyebrow at him.

"Really? You comment at my language. How about telling me why I'm here, and how I get back again instead. I was under the impression that _you have no power over me_ and therefore are unable to keep me here against my will.

Jareth had reached her and offered her his arm. "Naturally. You can leave whenever you wish." He nodded at the door behind her.

She turned around and found it bright red. The colour clashed against, well, everything about his castle. It simply didn't fit in. "All I ask of you is that you give me a minute to explain myself, before you go running through the door."

"Why does it look like that?" She wondered and turned to Jareth again. She hadn't taken his arm, and he smirked at her. "Well my dear, as you just pointed out, I have no power over you, but I still have a task to perform that involves you, and therefore you are granted a... way out, if you like."

She looked at him more closely, but he didn't seem to be lying. This was Jareth of course, and he could be lying his ass of without her knowing, but she took his arm. He smiled with mock surprise, but lead her through the sea of goblins, who was starting to make a lot of noise.

He led her to the middle of the room, where a pit had been arrange with a lot of comfortable pillows. She wondered amused if he had a pea somewhere among the pillows. Or a goblin perhaps? Said creatures laught and danced around her.

Still, she sat down, and was surprised as the goblin king sat down at the edge of the pit. "Well... I figure, if you are trying to fool me, you wouldn't have made the door clash so terribly against the rest of the room." She couldn't explain it, but the door felt... safe. It kind of made her think of ruby slippers.

Instead of taking offence, he smiled at her. "Now, explain why I am here, or I will walk out without a second glance." She met his eyes and saw that his expression was tilting towards... was it... awe? That's strange...

"You aren't afraid ?" He asked breathless. She rolled her eyes. "Well, since you don't have any power over me, you wont be able to do anything to me. Right?"

A smile crept back on the goblin kings lips, and he was back to his standoffish self. "Be careful, love, p_ride_ goeth before destruction, and an haughty spirit before a _fall."_ Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "The explanation?"

He gave her an amused glance and then stood and turned his back on her to precede to his throne, which he draped himself over once again. He now looked extremely bored, which Sarah knew was totally bogus. "Today, perhaps?"

He smiled again. "Well my dear, It seems that you were wished away to me." She stood up at once and began to walk through the sea of goblins as he called her back. "Wait! Listen!" She turned around. "I'm not a frickin baby! I can't be wished away. This is bullshit and I'm leaving."

She began to walk again when Jareth continued. "And not let your friend grow as you did during your test?" Once again she stopped. She gave him a look over her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Jareth hid his mouth behind his glove. _Got you_. "Well, didn't you grow during your run through the labyrinth? Didn't you learn things about the world, and about yourself? This friend of yours, he wished you away. He also got the chance of winning you back, which he took. He is running as we speak, but if you rob him of this... adventure..." The contempt stained his voice as he uttered the word. "... you also rob him of the chance to become a different, grater person. How do you think you would have turned out if you hadn't defeated me?"

_Probably a lonely, hating bitch_. But she didn't say anything.

She turned and faced Jareth. "So... what do I have to do?" She asked and sat down in the pit again.

"Well, my dear, nothing at all. Just sit here and let him find you." He nodded at the door again. "You can leave at any time, but as you walk through that door, the test is forfeit, and both you and your friend return home, unchanged and just the same."

She wrinkled her brow and got lost in thought for a moment. If she could walk out whenever she liked, there really wasn't any harm in staying her for a while. Who was she to rob someone of the chance of a moral quest? She certainly became a better person after her own quest, but did she really wish the fate of the labyrinth for one of her friends?

_Wait a minute_...

She lifted her face to the goblin king who still watched her intensely.

"What friend of mine is stupid enough to wish me away?"

A smile big enough to show his sharp teeth crept on the goblin kings face. He produced a crystal, which he threw at her. Unprepared for it she barely caught it in a non-graceful manner that got the goblins starting.

"Shut up!" She said embarrassed by their laughter and looked into it.

"That stupid idiot!" She wheezed. "Of course its him, its not like he haven't given me enough trouble as it is. In the orb she watched Erik's confused face as he watched the high wall of the labyrinth.

**AN**

**Honoria Granger: Thanks! Duly noted and fixed. Really appreciate your input! Even though spell check seems to be a charming fellow, he obliviously have some flaws that keeps him from the best friend seat. *Sob**


End file.
